Inception
by Tales Of Winter
Summary: He wants her. He cannot have her. He has brought this upon himself. She loves him. She wants him but cannot have him; he made it clear he did not love her. Feelings are conflicted, disarray is what is leading their life . . . Can desire and want overpower the righteous way of leading life? Well, you just have to read to find out. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Okay, I have never written a Black Butler fan fiction before. But I have decided to try. What you have to know before reading is that Ciel was turned when he was 18 and not like in the series.

Those who don't like Ciel and Elizabeth pairing, please don't bother to read. Thank you for listening. Have a nice reading.

**Disclaimer**- Only Lewis Faladien is mine.

* * *

**Inception **

Ciel looked down from the top of the roof. It has been three years since he has been turned. In those three years, he did his best in estranging Elizabeth from him. And now that he managed to do it, he was not feeling as happy as he should have been. He was too dangerous for her. This would keep her safe. He did not regret his decision. But he couldn't help feeling alone. Sure he had Sebastien as his butler but he wanted her. He wanted Elizabeth so much. He had thought he would not miss her. He had thought he only cared for her because she was a family friend. But in reality, she was much more than that. She was his fiancée and would have continued to be, had not there been that unfaithful incident. He was too much in the darkness. He was trapped in his eighteen years old body. His body would not age. How could he expect Elizabeth to have a normal life with him? That was what he did. He never expected anything from her, yet she tried her all for him.

Laughter reached his ears. He could see people enjoying the party. He eyed them with distaste until his eyes fell on Elizabeth. The only word that came to his mind was 'Gorgeous'. She looked ravishing. Her usually curled hair was for once straight. Her blonde hair was parted in the middle, giving her an older and sophisticated look. Her dress hugged her figure nicely, making a V-neckline (He could not help thinking how her chest looked nice) and the white was bringing out her emerald eyes. Her veil was supported by a tiny silver tiara. She was looking annoyed through. She kept on pulling her strap up. It kept sliding down her shoulder. He chuckled. He could see the perfect pale skin of her shoulder and suddenly he was aching to see more. He chased away that inappropriate thought. She was no longer his. She had been his till the day he had denied her affection to her face, claiming that he did not want to be romantically involved with her. After all he had been the one who broke their engagement.

As if sensing his presence, Elizabeth suddenly looked in his direction. Ciel had just enough time to hide himself behind the chimney. He waited a few seconds. He looked at her again and wished he had not. A hand was draped on her shoulder. Elizabeth had pulled her eyes to look at the person standing next to her. It was Lewis Faladien. Elizabeth's husband. Ciel hated that man. He had what he wanted. He had Elizabeth as his wife. Today had been their wedding day. He had received an invitation yet he refrained from coming openly to the reception. He was better up here. After their break up, Ciel tried his best from seeing her. It was only then did he realize his love for her. He missed her voice. He missed her. Elizabeth smiled at Lewis. Ciel could help wanting to be the one at the receiving end of that smile.

Air whooshed past him. Ciel did not bother to look who it was. He knew it was his butler. Sebastien knew how Ciel was feeling. He knew that though he did not show it, Ciel was in love with Elizabeth.

"My Lord, we should leave for home now."

Ciel just nodded. "Carry on, I'm coming in a few."

Ciel stared at the pair. They were now posing for photos. He knew their wedding was an arranged one. But he could see Lewis quite taken by her. Elizabeth wore a sad smile. Ciel knew it was for him. At that moment he wanted to just take her away and make her his but it was too late. He should not even be thinking of doing such a thing by the way. It was for her own sake. Ciel got on his feet and turned around. He jumped and made his way swiftly to his place.

He would be visiting Elizabeth tonight. He had to make sure she was alright. Hell he might even get to see her in her nightgown but that was just a bonus.

* * *

Chapter two coming soon . . .

Reviews are much appreciated.

**Tales Of Winter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, this is the second chapter of ****Inception****. I know a lot of you would not expect the content of the chapter to be as such but here it is. I had to show you the emotional state of Elizabeth after Ciel left her. I hope I got it right. **

**I am sorry for the little late I got. My internet connection decided to be an arse. I hope you'll forgive me. I thank you all for the nice and generous reviews.**

**To my anonymous reviewers:  
**

**Tsuki - Thank you for the review. I'm glad you find it promising. Hope you'll like this chapter.  
**

**Well - I was shocked when I read your review, I admit that. But the fact, that you wanted to know what was going to happen, made me happy.  
**

**Ginny - Thank you. I'm glad you reviewed! Hope you'll like this chapter.  
**

**Have a nice read.**

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was shaken. Where was Ciel? Where was her Ciel? She brushed her tears away and hasted to reach her room. As soon as she had absorbed the content of the letter Ciel had sent to her, she had left for the Phantomphive Mansion. He was not lying. He had really left.

Elizabeth thought of their argument a few days ago. It was a routine. To argue was part of their life. Ciel had said a few horrible words to her which she did not take to heart.

She thought she knew him. But why did he leave then? Though she already knew the answer, that question repeatedly came to her mind.

She clutched the said letter tightly as she broke down into a fresh bundle of tears. She wiped them angrily with her sleeve and reread the letter. She could not remember how many times she had already read that letter.

_Mansion number 26, _

_England_

_Dear Lady Elizabeth, _

_I have to express my apologies on the way I am disclosing this news to you. But the matter is of such urgency that I have no other option than writing a letter to you, lady. You shall forgive me. . ._

_Elizabeth, do you mind if we communicate as if we are not bound by any restrictions of conducts? If I know you as well as I can pretend, I know you'll rejoice in finding that I was finally being personal to you. Well, I can't be a hundred percent informal but I can manage with a semi-formal language. However, the next this I'm going to say, I'm afraid, will hurt you._

_I am breaking our engagement. I was not joking when I said that a few days ago. I am leaving for some time the country. I know you'll want to wait but I don't expect any return soon. _

_I hope you'll forgive me for such a short letter, but this is for the best. _

_Sebastian sends his best regards to you._

_Goodbye, Lizzy._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Ciel Phantomphive._

Elizabeth smiled sadly as she observed his goodbye. He called her 'Lizzy'. She was still Lizzy to him. Elizabeth curled besides the leg of her bed and shook. She wanted Ciel. She loved him. She had loved him ever since they were children. How could he expect her to just forget that?

Elizabeth stared at the letter determinately and nodded to herself. She would wait for him no matter what.

Wishes did not rule life . . .

If only she knew . . .

. . .

Anger. That was what Elizabeth was feeling. However, being a good breaded person, she smiled.

"Good Afternoon, Sir Faladien."

The gentleman kissed her hand and smiled at her.

She sat on the opposite chair and glared at her mother before returning her gaze to the said gentleman.

"Lady Elizabeth. I feel honoured to tell you that Lady Middlefort has given me the opportunity to court you. I look forward for such a delightful journey."

Elizabeth nodded and excused herself, "Sir, if you don't find any inconvenience, could I have a word with my mother?"

Without waiting for any audible response, she got up and grabbed her mother by her arms. Closing the door with a snap sound, Elizabeth turned to face her mother, her glare already evident.

"May I ask, Mother, when you informed me of this decision of yours?" Elizabeth struggled to steady her voice.

"Elizabeth, it has been a year – one whole year – since he left. I think it's high time to move on with your life. Besides, the engagement has already been severed. So, what is stopping you doing so?"

Lady Middlefort knew her daughter. She knew as soon as Elizabeth retired under her façade of a well behaved lady, she was either bored and just maintaining her good position or was just plain furious. Now, it seemed the latter would be more appropriate.

"I'll wait. I can wait."

The lady sighed. She knew she would reply as such. It had been her response to every question concerning the engagement between Ciel and her.

"Elizabeth, stop! I'm fed up. He doesn't want you. Can't you see that?"

Elizabeth looked past her mother, attempting to ignore her penetrating voice.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, lady! This can't go on. You will be engaged to Sir Faladien as soon as he deems it fine. You are nineteen. This is the right time."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue but her mother's pointed look forced her to think twice.

"This is final."

"Sir Faladien is waiting. Straighten your dress and wipe you face."

Her mother walked out, leaving Elizabeth again in the darkness. She thought she would be able to wait for him, she thought everything would be fine again.

_She thought wrong._

To bottle her emotions inside of her and to pull a perfect polite smile on her face are the only things that allowed Elizabeth to pass as a normal person, not suffering from any kind of pain. But she was suffering. She made her way to the living room and despair filled her heart as she saw Sir Faladien's hopeful face. She felt her mother's gaze on her. This time, she knew, was the end of her hope.

'_Ciel, I want you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you and be your wife. Oh, Ciel, why did you leave me alone?'_

With that lingering thought, Elizabeth sat across the gentleman and said in a clear voice,

"I would be delighted, Sir Faladien, to be courted by you."

She was greeted by a handsome smile and a hopeful gaze.

'_I'm so sorry, Ciel.'_

"_**Chapter 3 will be updated soon enough."**_

**- Tales Of Winter -**


End file.
